


Café In The Rain

by Digi9797



Series: Persona Rarepair Week 2020 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Crush at First Sight, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digi9797/pseuds/Digi9797
Summary: Unfortunately, while walking home from a shogi tournament Hifumi gets stuck at Café Leblanc due to heavy rain, more fortunately the café is home to a rather cute barista.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Togo Hifumi
Series: Persona Rarepair Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025598
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Café In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluff to make up for the angst of the first prompt :)
> 
> Prompt 2 - ~~Angel/Demon~~ | **Coffee Shop AU**

Heavy rain poured from above as Hifumi ran through the flooding streets, clinging tightly to the handle of her umbrella with her cold hands as she huddled under the small island of shelter she had made for herself from the rain above.

“I hope it lets up soon...” Hifumi sighed to herself, knowing her wish would most likely not come true, she turned to the building behind her that was providing her shelter unsure of what it was, she opened the door and walked inside as a bell rung above her, the sudden smell of coffee welcoming her, leaning against the counter was an old man in apron reading a newspaper.

The place had an old antique look to it that Hifumi liked a lot, “Um excuse me?”

Realizing she was there the man turned his attention away from his newspaper to her, “Sorry I didn’t hear you enter, can I help you?”

“It’s alright and um I was just wondering if I could stay here until the rain lets up?”

The man turned his gaze towards the window at the front of the cafe, the look on his face told Hifumi that he did not realize how heavily it was raining, “Of course, feel free to order something if you’d like.”

“Thank you.”

The man set his newspaper down on the counter as he began to walk behind it, “Hey kid! We got a customer.”

“Coming!” called the voice of a young man from the kitchen.

Hifumi took a seat at the nearest chair to the door at the bar, placing her wet closed up umbrella on her lap as she sighed.

Next thing she knew she heard the sound of plates being placed into the nearby sink and she looked up to find who she assumed to be the owner of the voice she heard earlier.

He walked over to the bar, looking down at his apron as he dried his hands on it, “Sorry for the wait how can I help yo-” he finally looked up and seemingly stopped in his tracks.

“Um...are you alright?” asked Hifumi.

“U-Uh...” the boy's cheeks went pink.

The old man cleared his throat, “Kid.”

“Ah! S-Sorry! How can I help you?”

‘Cute...’ was all Hifumi could think, “Flat white please.”

“G-Gotcha.” the boy walked over to the coffee and began to work his magic.

“S-So...what’s your name?” Hifumi asked with all the courage she could muster.

The boy froze for a second but soon answered, “A-Akira Kurusu...”

“I see...well nice to meet you Kurusu-san.”

“N-Nice to meet you too....uh...”

“Hifumi Togo.”

“Nice to meet you too T-Togo-san.”

“So you work here part time?”

“Y-Yeah I guess you could say that...”

“This cafe is nice, it feels....rustic...”

“Yeah it’s pretty great...” said Kurusu as he smiled and Hifumi could feel her heart skip a beat, something about that smile was so warm and welcoming.

“....It is...” she said returning his smile with her own as she looked down at her lap again.

“Um do you want cream in your coffee?” asked Kurusu with her cup in front of him.

“Sure.”

“Alright.” said Kurusu with a smile as he reached for some tools and began to pour the cream into the cup.

“So what are you doing in this part of the city?” asked the old man from the kitchen.

“There was a shogi tournament in the area that I was participating in and I was walking back to the station when the rain started.”

“I see.”

Kurusu set the cup down in front of her, “H-Here you go...”

“Thank you.”

“I-I’m going to take care of something in the back now b-but uh let me know if you need anything...” he said as he quickly made his way into the kitchen.

“I will.” said Hifumi as she placed her hands on the cup and looked down to find something she didn’t expect.

Within the middle of her cup was a heart made of cream, the shape of it was sloppy but it was still unmistakable.

The old man walked up to the counter, “He’s still a rookie, but he’s getting better, huh?”

“Y-Yes...” Hifumi said in a low voice, with a smile on her face as her face turned red, “....Sir would you happen to have paper and something to write with?”

Without a word the man reached into the pockets on his apron and pulled out a small notebook and pen, “Here.” he said handing her the items with a knowing smile on his face.

“Thank you.” she said taking the items from his hand, ripping a blank page from the book and scribbling something onto it, handed the items back to the man who put them back in his pocket, she then placed the paper face down and proceeded to drink her coffee.

Kurusu walked back into the room to place some trash into the nearby bin as Hifumi finished her cup.

“Kurusu-san.”

“Y-Yeah? Do you need something?” asked Kurusu nervously.

“I just wanted to thank you for the coffee.”

“Oh! Y-You’re welcome...” said Kurusu twisting his bangs anxiously.

“The rain seems to be letting up so I’ll go now.” said Hifumi as she rose from her seat and walked over to the black-haired boy, “Here’s the money for the coffee.”

“Oh thanks! Um have a good day!”

“You too.” she said smiling at him as she walked out the door, the bell ringing behind her.

Kurusu stood there, staring at the door.

“Well, she seemed nice.” said the old man as he stood by the counter, while stroking his goatee.

“Y-Yeah...” Kurusu said as he squeezed the money in his hand, “Hm?” he looked down at his hand and saw a white paper resting between the yen bills.

He took it out, read what it said, and felt the world stop.

Written on the small paper was a phone number.

“I-I- wha- did she just-” Kurusu looked at the old man with shock on his face as he pointed at the paper with his hands that still held the now crumbled yen, “I-I this- is this-”

The old man just smiled and nodded his head.

Kurusu looked down at the paper, his eyes wide as a huge smile spread onto his face.

“Yes!!” he explained as raised his fists in the air.

“Lucky you.” said the old man with a proud expression on his face.

“When should I call her? Or should I text her first? If I take her on a date do you know any good places I can take her? You’re an expert on this Sojiro you gotta help me!” if it weren’t for the counter between the two Kurusu would be to close too Sojiro for comfort.

“Whoa calm down kid!”

“S-Sorry! I’m just...really excited.” Kurusu said he smiled down at the counter, his face turning red.

“I know and I don’t blame you but you’ve got to go about this with a level head otherwise you’ll scare her off.”

“R-Right!”

“First off, it doesn’t really matter if you call or text her first, just do whatever you’re comfortable with, second yes I know of some good places.”

“I-I see! Thanks Sojiro!”

“No problem kid, now finish helping me out and then you go upstairs and flirt.”

“R-Right! ...Hey w-wait don’t phrase it like that!”


End file.
